Fairy Frost
by DiamondGigas
Summary: Feathers and snow never got along, but perhaps this pair could be an exception. A collection of drabbles and short stories, written together with TopazSunshine. Some chapters draw inspiration from other stories. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Frost 1**

**AN:**  
**Hey guys Diamondgigas here with TopazSunshine (Well Its just me for now). We're doing our first Rise of the Guardians nonfiction together as brother and sister. **

**A collection of one-shots and drabbles, mostly funny. Rated T to be safe. **

**And for Pokemon readers, Chronicles and Destined are going to be put on hold for a while until this fan-fic gets up to speed. While you wait, go check out the movie. I think its probably best animated movie of 2012, or best animated movie of forever. Seriously! Anyways, this first Chapter: Dreams draws inspiration from a story called:**

**_I'll Be Home ( s/8755899/1/I-ll-Be-Home)_  
**

**_by Solara Goldsun! ( u/1639713/Solora-Goldsun)_**

******I actually haven't asked for permission from her (I'm sorry!), so Solara if you're reading this please PM me if you don't like it and you feel I'm stealing your thunder or something, because I don't want to hurt anyone. I know how that feels. :P**

**Anyways enough Author Notes, Just read on and Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks, or Rise of the Guardians.**_

* * *

**Dreams**

The clock struck, and I began to work. Sitting atop a cloud of golden sand, I flew across the city scape below me, watching the last few lights go off.

As I flew, streams of sand emerged from my cloud, winding their way into the children's rooms, by the window or by the chimney.

I took note of every child. Benjamin dreamed of dinosaurs, Sally adored her ponies and Christopher had his trains. Being in the business for over 500 years made it a breeze to memorize the names of each and every child.

I was done in an hour, surprisingly fast even for me. What's more, this was my last stop for the day, leaving me with much time to spare. I haven't had the luxury of this much free time since 300 years ago. But what would I do with it? Everyone was fast asleep. I decided to visit my fellow Guardians, starting with Jack Frost.

* * *

It didn't take too long to reach the lake only a stone's throw away from Burgess. Jack settled down there, from what I had heard. Circling the area, I found an icy cavern by the side of a hill. It remained frozen and covered in snow despite it being the middle of summer.

With no door to knock on, I entered cautiously on tiptoes.

His lodging was fairly standard, apart from the ice walls and snow-covered floors. A sofa, a love seat, a lamp that seemed to power itself with no electrical sockets in sight and a few wooden cabinets. Besides that, there was a bed in the corner of the room, with white sheets and a blue quilt. And in that said bed, was Jack Frost.

He was sleeping soundly. Not surprising, since there wouldn't be much to do for a Winter Sprite during the summer.

Well, this was just boring. If Jack had been awake, (Guardians didn't need sleep, or food or water, but they could if they wished to.) they could have done something fun, Jack being the Guardian of Fun and all.

Since I had nothing to do, I let off a stream of sand from my fingertips and entered Jack's dreams.

The moment I entered I shuddered. His dream was cold, in a bad way. Empty, dark and lonesome. Jack sat in a corner with his staff, curled up. He hadn't noticed me yet, thankfully. He probably would have confronted me if I had been caught.

"I should get something to brighten up this dream" I think to myself. Jack being alone for 300 years has clearly led to his 'lone-wolf' behaviour.

I searched through his subconscious for something that could be of use. Most of it was fairly gloomy, visions of his sister, his death, the thought of becoming invisible again. But in the grey there was a beam of light.

I squinted at it. It was faint, all the way in the back of his subconscious. And yet, it glowed brilliantly with such passion. What was it?

I made out the outline of a fairy, covered in feathers. No way, it couldn't be, could it? Tooth?

Although I knew I wasn't Cupid, I wanted to brighten up Jack's dream, so I brought out the image.

Dream-Tooth approached the Guardian of Fun, while I stayed hidden behind a wall of sand and concentrated on creating a realistic setting.

Gardens, sunshine, birds. I gave it the most Disney look I could. It worked much to my relief, as Jack was up on his feet and flying by the Tooth Fairy's side. I smiled at the pleasant sight of my work.

Just then, Jack flew towards Tooth and the two changed quickly from pure clean love to a heated kiss.

Things were getting too mushy for me, so I left hastily. Who would've thought. Jack had a thing for Toothiana. Although in hindsight it seemed pretty obvious.

The question now was, did _Tooth_ feel the same way?

* * *

When I emerged, I looked at the clock up on the wall. 1:00. It was still fairly early. I decided to visit Tooth, partly to visit, but more so to do some investigating.

It took another hour to reach the Tooth Palace. Fairies were still hard at work. Some gave me a polite wave, others just scowled and had hoped I would have been Jack.

Oddly, the Fairy Queen herself was nowhere in sight. I flew to the top of the Tower, where Tooth rested. Then again, she didn't rest much due to her 24/7 job, so the odds of her being there would be slim.

But low and behold! There she was, lying on her bed, fast asleep. As awkward as it was to enter a girl's room without permission, my curiosity was aroused, and so I began my work.

Tooth's dreams were less dull than Jack's. However, that didn't make it much better.

She was dreaming of her work. Hundreds of small fairies buzzed around her head asking for further orders while she struggled with her clipboard.

I disguised myself as one of her fairies, although I avoided her just to be safe. Thankfully she didn't notice that one particular fairy had _golden_ eyes.

I searched her subconscious when she wasn't paying attention. Besides her work, there was really nothing else. I frowned, as I had thought that she would have had at least one thought of her fellow Guardians. But it seemed that she was just too caught up in her work.

But then, just like it was with Jack, there was a radiant light. An azure beam illuminated the grey dreams.

As I had anticipated, from this light, the silhouette of Jack Frost was formed, followed by the Spirit of Winter himself.

Flying across the room (staff oddly not in hand), he hugged Tooth from behind. Her fairies and her clipboard vanished, leaving me the odd one out.

Thankfully, the Fairy Queen was too flustered to notice. Without hesitation, I formed the same Disney setting as before, and transformed into a bright yellow sunflower and surveyed the scene.

While Toothiana continued to struggle in the boy's arms, Jack chuckled and gave her one of his signature lopsided grins. She stopped flailing and gave in, her face beetroot red.

Jack released her, and the duo flew across the garden, not noticing the sunflower with _freaking_ root-legs running after them.

The two stopped at the fountain, just as I planted myself in front of them.

And then the mush arrived. The two passionately kissed. Their forms fitted like a jigsaw puzzle, closing the distance between one another.

Tooth's feathered hands held the back of Jack's neck, reeling him in, while his arms held her back, moving lower, and lower, and OH GOOD LORD WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS FORM OF TORTURE!

I couldn't escape as I was right next to the duo. If I did I would definitely have been found out.

Their love lasted for another half an hour, before they broke apart somewhat reluctantly. I'm pretty sure I"m mentally scarred now, thanks to their public display.

Jack turned around and plucked me from my stem.

_Oh crap._

As the Tooth Fairy accepted the gift, she felt the sand in between her fingertips. Sure enough, she looked down and finally noticed the two glowing eyes on the flower.

She gasped, her expression switching between fright, embarrassment and rage.

Now was probably the best time to make my get away.

I left her dreams at light speed, while she struggled to wake up. I flew out of the window and made a dash for anywhere, so long as it wasn't called the Tooth Palace.

Behind me, there was a piercing, high-pitched screech. Thankfully, she didn't give chase.

I took refuge in North's fruitcake cupboard for the next 8 days.

* * *

**AN:** **And that's all she wrote, although I wrote it, so it should be 'that's all he wrote', I suppose.**

**So thanks to everyone reading. I wrote this story to parody the fact that Sandy has to visit all kid's dreams, and who knows what that could hold. Poor Sandy.****  
**

**Also, the next chapter is based off yet another writer's story. I won't say who yet, but don't wory, the story's already half done and I have gotten permission from said writer to use his idea. So chill bro.**

**Now before I sign out, if you could kindly do me a big favour and Private Message me a few mythical beings that you know. You can review it too if you want. The reason I need this is because the trend I would like to follow is: Each chapter is written from a different characters Point of View. The order I have in mind is: Sandy, North, Bunnymund... Dracula from Hotel Transylvania somehwere in between... and finally, Jack and Tooth. So I'm going to need many other characters. Currently I have...**

**Grim Reaper (courtesy of above said writer)**

**Father Time ****(courtesy of above said writer)**

**Fourth of July ****(courtesy of above said writer)**

**Len the Leprechaun ****(courtesy of above said writer)**

**Cupid ****(courtesy of above said writer)**

**Mother Nature/Rosie (paired with Bunnymund)**

**Nessie the Siren (in charge of the Loch Ness Monster)**

**And that's all I got. I read a fanfiction about Mother Nature and Bunnymund before, but I can't find it anymore for some odd reason. Weird. If you find the author of that fanfiction, please PM me! Thanks and Goodbye~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Frost 2**

**AN: **

**Hey guys how's it going. Diamondgigas here again, fairly quick compared to my previous updates. Err let's see. I don't have too much time as I need to go soon, but I wanted to publish this by Christmas, so today is Christmas Day! Hoorah. Merry Christmas to everyone and I wish you all a Merry Christmas. **

**Anyways, this story is based off the story:**

**Under the Mistletoe ( s/8781784/1/Under-the-Mistletoe)**

**Captain Unstoppable! ( u/1419908/Captain-Unstoppable)**

**Be sure to check out his story. I got a lot of inspiration from him, and I had gotten permission this time. So hoorah. Also, shoutout to creatorX333 for help with the Halloween dude. I made tweaks of my own to him. Nonetheless, enjoy~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks or Rise of the Guardians. I don't even have a lunchbox this time! (pokemon fans will understand XD)**

* * *

25th December. The day had arrived. My day. Christmas!

The anticipation I've built up since the start of the year can finally be put to use! I was going to make this year's Christmas party (that I hold annually) the best one yet, to celebrate the stopping of Pitch's 'World Domination' scheme.

I had everything needed for a party. The drinks, food and cutlery have been spread out on the long table. Red and green decorations had been put up. And the elves had been stowed away nicely.

Now all that was left was to wait for the guests.

Sandman was already here. I had found him in my fruitcake cupboard 6 days ago. I didn't bother him, for he seemed persistent to stay there. I just got one of the Yetis to leave a glass of milk there for him every day.

Now that he was finally out, he seemed to have returned back to his usual jovial self. Just in time for Christmas too.

Next came Toothiana. She seemed troubled at first, and then she saw Sandy. She excused herself and dragged the Guardian of Dreams into a corner of the room.

I heard screeches and what seemed to be _death threats_. Afterwards they came back, Sandy's face as pale as Jack's, Tooth's flushed pink.

Nothing out of the ordinary there.

After those two came Jack Frost. He was as cheerful as his usual self. However, something was off.

Sandy fled frantically to the fruitcake cupboard at the sight of the latest Guardian. When Jack and Tooth greeted one another, both appeared embarrassed. The Guardian of Memories face turned even redder than before, while the Guardian of Fun's turned blue.

Now this was strange. Very _strange_ indeed.

I excused myself and confronted the Sandman.

"Sandy, you know what happen between Jack and Tooth, no?" I asked, my Russian accent kicking in.

He covered his mouth with his hands, shaking his head and refusing to speak.

"C'mon Sandy, we are good friends. _Pleeeeeaaaassseeeeeee_?" I stared at him with, eyes wide and pleading until he finally gave in.

He formed a sand image of Tooth, followed by one of Jack, and the two merged together into a heart, inside a thought bubble.

It took me a few moments to get what Sandy was trying to say.

"WHAT? TOOTH AND JACK?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

The Guardian of Dreams hushed me frantically and showed me even more images, one of which portrayed Tooth holding a knife in one hand and a very tiny Sandy in the other.

I understood perfectly. "So you want get them together on Christmas Day? Splendid!"

The little blond was now jumping up and down like a madman. The images above him changed too rapidly for me to get completely, but I got the general idea.

"You're saying that you want do this, by yourself? Fine! Then I challenge you! To see who is better matchmaker!" I exclaim, my competitive spirit growing at the thought of a challenge.

Sandman face-palmed and returned to the fruitcake closet.

I sneaked off to my private office. I pulled open a lower drawer to reveal an arsenal of mistletoe-related items.

"Hehehe" I say to myself. "They won't know what hit them."

* * *

The party was already 30 minutes in. Most of the guests had already arrived.

Mother Nature, Bunnymund and the Groundhog were talking in the corner, probably about their plants.

Mother Nature wore her signature green-and-lime robe, finished off with a necklace made of magic autumn leaves for the special occasion, complimenting her myrtle coloured hair. She chatted enthusiastically with the bunny and the land-beaver, occasionally translating anything the Christmas Tree had to say.

The Groundhog, the mythical being in charge of Groundhog Day, as well as anything and everything that happens below the earth's surface, wore his turquoise overalls with some soil and a yellow miner's hat. His brown, bristly fur protruded from his get-up, his large, spade-like hands waving up and down while the trio discussed about the importance of fertiliser.

The two eldest Guardians next to the Man on the Moon, Grim the Reaper and Father Time, were bickering about who was born first, as always.

Grim, in his pitch black robe and hood that hid his entire body besides his bone hands and a small portion of his skull face, would seem horrifying to anyone who didn't know him. But when you get used to him, he's actually a pretty nice guy. Pretty nice, that is, if you can ignore the fact that he takes the souls of people who die and sends them to either heaven or hell.

Father Time, on the other hand, wore his white robe with crests of the Sun and Moon on the chest area, as well as a humongous gold watch on his wrist. His face had sharp features, and wise white hair. Although he hadn't had any wrinkles before he was made into a mythical being, he was fairly hard of hearing, making it difficult to form a conversation with the old coot.

Fourth was trying to flirt up Nessie, the siren who was in charge of the Loch Ness Monster, much to her annoyance while Cupid was reasoning with Fourth that the two didn't match at all, but to no avail.

Fourth, with his red, blue and white soldiers uniform and neatly maintained mustache stood proudly, although inside he was desperately trying to find a girlfriend. His rifle was slung behind him on a leather strap.

Nessie wore her satin blue dress that looked almost like rushing water. Her golden trident was held in her right hand, while she drank from a cup in her left, her short, curled, sapphire blue hair hiding an annoyed face. Atop does luscious curls was a gold tiara that sparkled under the light of the chandler.

Cupid had his bouncy, pink hair that jiggled while he floated around the two. He wore a pink vest over a white shirt, but persistently continued to wear those diapers that he adored for who-knows-what reason. A bow was held in his right, and a quiver of arrows was slung behind his back.

Stingy Jack (who now insists to be called O' Lan from now on so that he wouldn't steal Jack Frost's 'thunder') stood by himself in a corner, watching the rest. His pumpkin head fitted onto a purple robe that was partly opened to reveal a grey shirt, a brown leather vest and sage Bermudas.

Last but not least, Len the Leprechaun was busy spiking the punch 'discreetly'.

The Leprechaun had a sneaky grin over his face, clearly giving away the prank. His bright green top hat (that clearly didn't fit him) hid his blonde hair, leaving a few messy strands protruding from underneath. The hat also covered one of his eyes, only revealing one emerald orb. He wore a green tuxedo with a four leaf clover tucked in the shirt pocket.

The Winter Sprite and the Fairy Queen were seated on the couch. Their blushes seemed to have faded and they were speaking as per normal again. Jack did his job as I had requested, freezing up any escaping elves and sending them back to the cellar with his wind.

I hid behind the couch with a fishing pole and a bunch of mistletoe. Stealthily, I attached the festive flower to the end of the hook without a sound, and when the time was right, I made my move.

"MERRY CHRIST...mas?" I look down on the couch to see not the expected target, but instead, Bunnymund and Rose, aka Mother Nature.

The two seemed stunned at the sudden outburst, until Cupid came in to interrupt the awkwardness.

"_Ooh No way~_" he gleefully chuckles to himself as he flipped out a small handheld device.

"It says here that you guys have a 80% compatibility rate! _Hoorah~_ Thanks a bunch, _Northie_!" the pink haired fairy exclaims for the rest of the room to hear. Everyone stops what they're doing and turns to look the duo, before cheering along.

"Alright guys cut it out! There is no way I'm going to kiss my best friend for the sake of some old-fashioned, over-rated belie-"

Bunny's retorts were cut off as the myrtle-haired lady stepped up to kiss him on the bunny lips. Everyone was stunned.

Bunny' s feet began to thump the floor rapidly, opening up many rabbit holes, resulting in a few Easter eggs to jump out and run amok in the workshop. Everyone cheered despite the havoc the blind eggs were making in the background.

Rose finally let go of the Guardian of Hope. "Don't take this the wrong way please. This is a one-time deal alright?"

Without waiting for an answer from the dazed bunny, Mother Nature sauntered away to gossip with the Christmas Tree.

Regaining his senses, Bunnymund turned to glare at me and my fishing pole, although that glare was rather half-hearted. He then hopped off to gather up the runaway eggs.

But where was Jack? Where was Toothiana?

They had walked off just before I pounced, so it seemed. They now stood in a completely different area. It seemed that the Tooth Fairy was introducing the latest Guardian to the other mythical beings.

No matter, the night was still young.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, I found the twosome by the punch bowl. Although we mythical beings didn't actually need to drink, they could if they felt like it. Sure enough, Len was there, trying to trick anyone into drinking the punch.

"Len, meet Jack. Jack, Len." Tooth introduced. Both greeted one another.

"So, Jack, being a Guardian must be _thirsty_ work huh? Why don't you take a swig of punch?" Len suggested, mischievous intent hinted in his voice.

"Nah, I'm sure Jack's just fine, right?" Tooth gave a fake laugh as she snatched the glass out of Jack's hands and returned it to the St. Patrick's Day Leprechaun.

"Tooth, don't be such a worry wart. C'mon lad, drink up." Len urged, his green eyes glowing with glee.

"Len, everyone here knows you're a prankster. Everyone knows you spiked the punch." Tooth said fiercely, snatching the glass yet again.

While the 3 of them bickered, I sneaked up behind them and add some of my own ingredients into the punch as well. I poured in a bottle of love potion I borrowed from Cupid and snuck off.

"This was my own special blend of drink! I worked hard to make this. Who hurt you so bad that you can't _trust_?" the small, green clad blond argued, pointing an accusing finger at the Fairy Queen.

"Thanks for the offer Len, but I think I'll side with Tooth this time." Jack tells the Leprechaun nicely.

"It's got peppermint in it."

"OH BOY PEPPERMINT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!"

Jack grabbed a glass and chugged it down. The Tooth Fairy made a small shriek, while the green boy finally let a loud chuckle out, yelling "He fell for it! He fell for it!"

As Jack put down the glass, pink flowers began to sprout out of his white hair.

Jack looked at the mirror to his left and chuckled along.

"Well played, Len. Hey, is it just me, or is it getting really hot in here?" the Winter Sprite asks.

"Err, lad, your face is getting real red. That's not supposed to happen." The blond replies, reading the labels behind a small paper bag that read 'Magic flower seeds'.

"JACK! YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!" The Fairy Queen screams, throwing politeness and etiquette to the wind.

"My...my wha- OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!"

As the winter sprite ran around the room, hair ablaze. I mentally slapped myself. Whatever Len put in that punch must have reacted with the love potion resulting in...this!

While Tooth spun circles around the Guardian of Fun and Len still frantically reading through the labels, Nessie conjured up a ball of enchanted water with her trident, sending it towards Jack's head.

The flames were doused from the water, but the impact sent Jack flying 5 meters before slamming face first into a hard fruitcake.

After a bit of shock, everyone (except me and Tooth) whipped out their phones and took some pictures of the unconscious Guardian.

It was only about 5 minutes later when someone exclaimed "He's unconscious!" did everyone begin to worry.

* * *

Luckily, Jack didn't receive too much injury. His white hair now had a big black scorch mark in the middle, and there was a bruise forming somewhere within that forest of white and black.

Toothiana and Jack now sat by the fountain, the hummingbird fairy continuously checking on the winter sprite's condition, while he reassured her as many times as needed. A blue blush crept up the boy's face as Tooth continued to worry over him.

Meanwhile, I was making a negotiation with Fourth not too far away.

"So, you want me to shoot a firework, indoors, that makes a mistletoe, just above those two's heads?" The soldier asks.

"Yes yes, with the word 'Kiss' in yellow." I reply, impatient to get this done ASAP before they run off again.

"And then you'll help me out to get a girlfriend?"

"Sure. Just hurry up will ya Fourthie? "

The patriotic soldier grumbled something about an impatient old geezer and how Christmas was overrated and that he was supposed to be born on the second of July. He held his rifle tightly and pointed it in the air above the couple's heads.

"Hold on, it takes a while to get the image right. Just a little longer..."

"Just shoot you moron!" I yell in his ear.

"Shut your mouth, fatty!" he turns around swiftly, rifle now pointed at me. I grab my machetes from my sides and get into a battle stance just as he fastens a bayonet to the gun.

"I dare ya to shoot me..." I threaten, eyes squinted.

Probably not the best thing to have done. Luckily, the rounds Fourth had created were still ones for beauty rather than harm. Despite so, the explosion packed a mean punch, sending both of us flying from the close range blast. Sparks flew, one landing atop of Jack's head.

"Oh not again!" the boy groans as his hair goes ablaze with crimson flames for the second time this night.

Tooth, now determined to do something besides screaming, grabbed the boy's _skull_ with both hands and dunked it into the fountain water behind them.

After 5 seconds of submersion, the boy was allowed to return to the air. The flames were gone, yes, but a dumbfounded expression remained plastered over the winter sprites face.

"Are...you okay, Jack?" Tooth asks worryingly.

"Err, yeah. Just a little surprised." the boy manages to stutter out, still stunned.

I was staring at the two, flabbergasted. How...how on Earth do they always thwart my plans? My mouth is agape, despite my singed clothes and beard. Fourth was blasted a long distance away, probably where the others were.

Sandman walked up to me, hand holding a glass of milk.

"ALRIGHT SANDY YOU WIN! I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING I COULD, BUT THESE TWO ARE CRAZY! YOU WIN, OKAY?" I wail in sadness at the thought of losing, while the short mute just stares at me, taking occasional sips in between screams of sadness.

Just then, two of Tooth's fairy helpers flew up to Tooth and Jack, holding a piece of -you guessed it- mistletoe. Both stared at the piece of grass for a while, none daring to make a move.

Cupid happened to be flying across the room to the men's room when he spotted the two. Completely forgetting about his bladder, the pink-haired diapered boy flew around the two, yelling for everyone to gather. Everyone was chanting for them to kiss. Tooth's face was as red as a tomato, while Jack's mouth was left open, not sure whether to laugh, or cry.

All of a sudden, the fairy queen dove into the boy's lips. The teen needed a few seconds to resister what was happening. His eyes were still open, cheeks turning cyan. Tooth's eyes were shut tightly; cheeks flushed dark pink, probably unsure if enjoying this was wrong.

Moments later, Toothiana pulled away, apologized quickly to Jack before flying off, clearly embarrassed. Jack was about to chase after her, but Bunny stopped him before he could and dragged him off to join up with the rest of the crowd.

I however took advantage of this.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER CHALLENGE SANTA CLAUS! YA SEE? I TOTALLY PLANNED FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! TOTALLY! SO I WIN! IN YA FACE YOU LITTLE SCRUB! SUCK IT, SANDY! **SUCK IT**!" I screamed, losing myself to the night's worth of alcohol.

Sandy gave me an indifferent stare, before pouring the rest of his milk over me and trudging off.

What a sore loser.

* * *

**There you guys guys Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Peace and see ya. Really gotta go now. Bye~**


End file.
